Adventuring Tale of Shike
by Trapdoor Heaven
Summary: Randomly themed story with a pure filter for Sheik and Ike stupidity. Involves the others of current Smash roaster and trophies, but may dabble in the the past. Wish to see how this will end? Well these two primary characters sure can get colorful depending on their surrounding and just how badly I wish to type these two.


**Firstly, I like pairing Ike up with the badass girls of Smash, mainly Samus and Sheik, but Sheik needs more love. This will also be a theme per chapter type deal so if you have a theme idea and wish for me to do so then please tell.**

 **Don't own Smash bros**

* * *

A sigh escapes his lips as he realized his roommate has gone off somewhere in the middle of a graying night. Swiftly draping his brilliant red cape his neck, hooking his belt around his waist and sheathing the golden blade before heading out. Leaving his headband behind as he left the plain room.

With the cold breeze skimming his body, the mercenary spots a silhouette in the distance. He gives off a soft smile in the thoughts that his slim roommate prefers the outside world after having been separated from their counterpart. Trekking the grassy fields behind a quite elegant mansion with some few lights guiding the way. The starry night might have once been if clouds haven't covered those beautiful worlds outside the current that the galaxy princess and mother to the Lumas kept speaking of so often.

It's been seven years since they met, more or less. It was more of his roommate constantly beating him in fights. Sometimes it was fine because he would get some of their lives and then there is the times were said roommate just eliminates him. A roommate that joined him in his small room at the end of a decent length of a hall on the third floor. It was quite a shock to Ike when someone randomly knocks on his door days before the tournament actually began to get the newcomers accustomed to how the mansion worked or for any type of travel lag. The sudden guest was shocking, but was just as welcoming considering Marth is always sucked in with the royalty in the mansion though he is still great friends with Ike. The angel boy decided to ditch most for his dominant goddess and his twin or doppelganger, Ness dragged Lucas back and only hangs around him because of how much in common they have.

A head shake before realizing how close he was to his friend. Walking up alongside of them staring out into a vast lake with a tree line on the other side for all the little Pokémon. He glances to his roommate then decides against disturbing him. Only wishing to watch them as they stare out peacefully almost looking quite feminine. The long lashes fluttering every time they blinked, their face seemed far smoother and the brilliant blond hair tied into a ponytail gave him all the more feminine appearance. Ike's attention was completely taken by their appearance, his time thinking being roommates wasn't long, but he probably would've declined if Ike didn't automatically assume that they were male. Now his mind only wrapped around the time his ninja friend ever told him their gender. A ping of guilt hit Ike, he hadn't thought of sharing a room being weird because they were both guys, but what if that was just him?

"Sheik" It was quiet or inaudible at best, yet the ninja easily picked up on his voice. The brilliant red didn't take a glance, instead those eyes only stayed on the cooling moon. "Why didn't you stay with Zelda? I know I should have asked the first day, but I figured the reason was related to that of you being a male and well Zelda being a female." This has caught the attention of the ninja as he quickly turns to mercenary furious. With a growl the ninja quickly aims a punch for the blue head and without any troubles as it connected smoothly.

Laughing abruptly Ike laid on the grassy hill, head back and his stupidity released into the wind. How he never figured out his own roommates sex was something new on him, maybe he really was naïve as everyone said about him. He glanced up at his friend, _her._ "So why me? My reasoning for why you and Zelda not being in the same room should stand for us as well. Leaving me to question why did you room with me?" A calming smile relaxed on his lips as he finally caught up to his ninja friend. Slowing rising off the ground he levels with Sheik then muttering, "Or does my badass friend have a 'thing' for me?"

Sheik shades redder than her natural composition, punching Ike repeatedly. Ike's laughing voice never tired. Though luckily for Sheik it did eventually died just not for the same purpose she thought. She realized Ike was staring at her, obviously in thought about something idiotic. "Will you stop staring at me?"

"No"

"Why?" Her eyes glaring towards him in disgust, pulling out one of her daggers. The mercenary certainly had to go and piss off his quite insane roommate.

"Let's go back to sleep." Sheik freezes, was that the only thing on Ike's mind? Sleep and food? Shaking her head she looks down before holstering her dagger and giving Ike a hand. While she forgot how heavy Ike really was soon realized when Ike had dragged the girl down instead of the other way. Sheik landing against her friend's chest, luckily masking her blush further to where he can't see. "I didn't say where, if you like it outside then let us just lay here. The grass is nice and you are rather warm," Ike smiled watching the sky.

"Y-yeah," was all she could mutter while her mind is drawing to a blank.

The two lay in peace as the moon goes down watching the sky change tones, neither actually sleeping like intended to. Ike was lost in the thoughts of the girl who was resting upon him while Sheik was thinking about her current pillow. Laying still until a certain winged child accidently crash landed on top of the two followed by their mirrored self. "Ow!"

"Pit will you stop running!"

"Once you stopped trying to use me for target practice, Pittoo!"


End file.
